Minus Two More (Escapades)
The Father Figure (Escapades) Acerilla: Alright. I want all of you to introduce yourself to me and what you do on this “team.” Actually, scratch that, you’ll all be known as a group until further notice. Now, all of you in a line. Shoulder to shoulder. Quickly! Galena: You heard the gem. Get in a line. Acerilla looked up from a clipboard in his hand and looked at Galena. Acerilla: You’re no longer to instruct until I say so. And that includes acting as a teacher's pet. It was early in the morning. The beach shore was wet from the rain last night. The sun was barely over the horizon. All the gems lined up as told so by Acerilla. Acerilla: Let’s start with the end. Red one? Padmara: I’m Padmara. Acerilla: Padmara-what? Finish the gem. Padmara: I’m Padmaradschan A9’3P. Acerilla: And what qualities do you bring? Padmara: I uh. I was brought here by Divine Fire Andara. I’m sure he’s told you or you’ve been informed about what all happened. Acerilla: I have. Feel lucky being the creation of an Andara? Padmara: Of course! It is an honor to be associated with such an amazing, powerful gem! Acerilla: Okay moving on now. Who are you? Hypersthene: I’m Hypersthene 8D’L7. And I bring honesty. Acerilla: Wow got straight to the point. Next? Xanthus: You know who I am! Acerilla: I know I know. You were my little Calcite’s best friend as a gemling. Whatever happened to you two? You were the best of friends… Xanthus: He left me to pursue his dream of becoming a leader like you. You can see how that’s working out for him. Acerilla: I do. It’s embarrassing. Galena held his head down in shame. Making sure not to make eye contact with anyone. Acerilla: Let’s move on to the next gem. You, the green one with the weird things on your head. Who are you? Tashmarine: I’m Tashmarine, Custom... Acerilla: Custom? Oh! You must be one of Rainbow Cal’s creations. Tashmarine: Yes... Acerilla: Do you miss your little Aqua friend? Tashmarine: I do… Acerilla: Oh. That’s unfortunate. Too bad you’re never seeing him again. Acerilla busted out into laughter. Tashmarine clenched his fists and looked at Acerilla. Ace stopped his laughter and glared at Tashmarine. Acerilla: Problem? Tashmarine: No… Acerilla: Well loosen your fists like you’re about to do something. Tashmarine did as instructed. Acerilla: It’s not my fault that no gems are allowed to visit Earth without the authorization from Cubic Zirconia. If we could, I would have his gem in my hands by now. Same for that Pyrochlore. But who knows? Maybe I can go there and bring them back for a public execution! Yeah! I like that! And I can gather the rest of the gems there while I’m at it! Not the Andaras there though, those are going to require an army. Better start planning that while you all are away. Ha! Back to current matters. Tashmarine’s heart sunk. The thought of going into another war scares the hell out of him. The thought of Acerilla being involved is just enough to make him start sweating. But was Acerilla being serious though? He couldn’t tell if he said all that extra stuff just to strike fear or to actually get plans for another war started in his head. Acerilla: Another gray gem. Or mineral in this case. I mean metalloid. My mistake. Antimony: You wouldn’t be the first to correct yourself on the third try. I’m Antimony 2C’Q1. I guess I represent carelessness and honesty within this group. Acerilla: Nephrites usually come to my mind when it comes to honesty as they don’t have a filter. Alright then. Since you’re so honest, describe Galena. Antimony: No comment. Acerilla: That pretty much what my colleagues and I have to say. Moving on. Next in the line was Xa-Phia. Acerilla: All I need is your I.D. code. I can already read you like a book. Xa-Phia: M7’S1. Acerilla: Sound’s promising. Acerilla had down all the information the gems gave to him. Xanthus: Aren’t you gonna do Galena? Galena poked his head up and looked him. He appeared mad. Acerilla just looked at him. Acerilla: I already know more than enough about your so called leader. Galena: A bit too much if you ask me. Now mind explaining why we are outside? Acerilla: I was just about to say that. I wanted to bring you all out here to see what the conditions are, and the weather. I now need you all to go inside and change into something you can run in. Because that’s what you’re going to be doing all day! The group headed inside and changed. Acerilla stayed in the front room. Acerilla: Hurry up. I need to get this place into my expectations while you’re all away. They all came out of the inside temple door. They noticed that Acerilla had contacted Cubic Zirconia. Tashmarine gasped and covered his mouth. Antimony tried to calm him down. Acerilla: Hurry up you all. Get outside. Antimony walked away from Tashmarine. As the others left Tashmarine stayed behind. He hid out of sight from Cubic seeing him on the screen and from being seen from Acerilla. Acerilla: Hello, Cubic Zirconia! Cubic: Greetings. I take it everything is going well? Acerilla: Yes. Cubic: Good. Acerilla: I see Strontium has regenerated. Strontium turned around in his seat in their control room and looked at Cubic and Acerilla. Cubic: Why are you contacting me? Acerilla: I have a proposition for you. Cubic: Like in? Acerilla: I believe that we should send a fleet of gems to Earth to retrieve all gems there. Including the Andaras left. Cubic brought his head back from the screen projecting the call to Acerilla. He couldn’t even answer the question. Strontium: I completely support that! Cubic: What provoked you to come up with that idea?! Acerilla remembered that he really didn’t have a good excuse. So he tried his best to make one up on the spot. Acerilla: It’s the Tashmarine. His work ethic is terrible due to the absence of the Aquamarine. Cubic sat further back in his chair. Cubic: I’ll think about it. The call ended. Acerilla began jumping for joy and chanting a line. Acerilla: I’m gonna capture rebels! I’m gonna capture rebels! He chanted that until he was outside of the temple. Tashmarine left his hiding spot when he knew that the coast was clear. He ran to his room and grabbed a diamond shaped object and placed in his pocket. He soon hurried out of the temple. Acerilla: Ahh, there you are! I thought you came out here when everyone else did. Anyway. I want all of you run the entire parameter of this island. And it’s a big one all right! Antimony: Isn’t this the same huge island the Andara’s are located on? Acerilla: Correct! And it’s going to 14 hours to run the entire thing. Notice how I said run instead of jog. Every gem scoffed. Acerilla: I’ll be releasing you all in ten-minute intervals. To make sure you don’t get lost, I ordered some Boulder Opals to place pegs with directions. I’m going to have you all take a path through the forest. One that will give you a great view of The Andarian Grand Palace! A little generous favor from me. Padmara: It’s been so long since I've been there! I hope it’s as big as I remember it! Acerilla: It hasn’t changed from what I remember. All the buildings to belonging to each individual Andara still stands. Even the Jabara building. Oh, how I want to visit there. Just looking at the entrance would be enough! Acerilla comes back to reality. Acerilla: Let’s get this over with. First Galena. Galena began, leading the pack. Next was Tashmarine, Antimony, Xanthus, Xa-Phia, Hypersthene, and lastly, Padmaradschan. Acerilla stayed back and went inside. As Tashmarine was running, he couldn’t see anyone in front of him or anyone behind him. He took this chance to hide in the woods. He sat in a bush waiting for Antimony to pass by. Once he saw her insight, he jumped out of the bush. She didn’t have that big of a reaction. Antimony: What are you doing? Tashmarine: Follow me. He led her deeper into the woods to avoid being seen by the others. Antimony: What is it? Tashmarine: Acerilla was telling the truth. Antimony: Truth about what? Tashmarine: About capturing every gem on Earth. Antimony: Wha? Tashmarine: He contacted Cubic Zirconia and he said he would think about it. Antimony: Pyro… She won’t make it! What can we do? Tashmarine: A few weeks ago, I made a pact with Luminescent Green Andara, he gave me this contact device for him when we made the pact. Tashmarine pulled out the communication device. It was green and similar to a diamond line. He twisted the ends in opposite directions and it began to float. The ends separated and a screen appeared. Lumi Green appeared on it. Lumi Green: Hello, Tashmarine! Oh, and Antimony Tashmarine: Listen we need your help. Lumi Green: With what? Tashmarine: We need to get to Earth. There’s talk of gathering every gem on that planet and we need to warn the ones located there. And I really need to see Aqua again… Lumi Green: Okay. I know of a way to get you guys there without drawing attention from anyone else. Where are you right now? Antimony: We don’t know. Where in the forest that is supposedly close to where you are. Lumi Green: Okay good. Give me a few moments. The screen soon turned off and the end pieces connected again. Tashmarine caught it and stuck it back in his pocket. A few moments later, the ground began to shake. A sinkhole appeared and Tashmarine and Antimony fell down into it. They continued to fall until all light was lost. They landed in a room. A garden room. A forest like room. Lumi Green: Welcome to my room. Don’t worry about someone finding your sinkhole I sent you two from. I covered it. Also, don’t worry about being seen by other Andara’s there’s only three of us and they don’t really bother me. Antimony: This is your room? Lumi Green: Yes. It’s nice, isn’t it? Antimony: It’s full of trees and stuff. I guess that makes sense since you are the Andara of Nature. Lumi Green: Yep. Each Andara room is created for what they were made for and for their abilities. Antimony: This is so cool. Can we get a tour of every other room? Lumi Green: No. Are you trying to get caught? We need to figure out how to get you two to Earth. Antimony: Oh yeah. Lumi Green: I have gems who could maybe help us with this. But I’ll first see if they’re available. Give me one second. Lumi Green walked over to his control area and made a call. The call didn’t last long. He walked back over to the other gems and his eyes began to glow green. He looked at the top of the room and two gems fell through the ceiling. They both stuck the landing. Lumi Green: Meet Zultanite and Csarite. Two gems fusions These two or four gems have helped gems escape places for hundreds of years. Zultanite: Hello. Csarite: You both look really desperate for help. Lumi Green: They are. Csarite: Give us a rundown of what they need help with. Zultanite: And make it good. This is our last mission. We’ve been suspected by gems for our crimes. They want a trial. Lumi Green: Get them to Earth. Simple as that. Zultanite: There’s more you’re hiding it. Csarite: Make it more challenging. We want to go out with a bang. Tashmarine: You have twelve hours to get us to Earth. Csarite: Now that’s what I’m talking about. Mind Introducing yourselves before we get to planning? Zultanite: We like to get to know our customers first before we assist them. Antimony: I’m an Antimony and that’s a Tashmarine. Csarite: He’s an odd looking one at that. But that’s a good thing. Tashmarine: Where from a team on this island. If you heard about the escaped gems Pyrochlore and Aquamarine, we’re from that group. Csarite: Well your team is about to be Minus two more because we’re gonna get you out of here! Zultanite: Lumi, we’re gonna need our tools. Mind sinking us back? Lumi Green: Sure thing. He created another sinkhole under Csarite and Zultanite and the fell into it. They soon returned with a bunch of machines and tools. Zultanite: Okay, we are thinking about faking them being shattered in public. Csarite: And we’re going to do it with our fusion of Turkizite. Zultanite: We can’t remember. Gems already know what Turkizite looks like and we could get caught. Lumi Green: Sounds promising. So how are you going to do it? Zultanite began setting up their equipment. As Csarite was explaining what they would do, they would do it. (Like in cartoons when characters are describing how they’re going to do something as they do it.) Csarite: We’ll first create fake clones that display projections of your physical forms. The gems will be weaker and easier to shatter. We will create a third gem. This will be your gemnapper. Antimony: gemnapper? Csarite: Yes. We’re making it a Heliotrope. Your clones will be “taken” from this island. Then once you two are making a run for it, they shatter you in public. We hope that it at least get documented. We will be programming them to do all of this so there is nothing to worry about. Tashmarine: Will you two have enough time? Zultanite: Of course. We’ve been doing this for a thousand years. We may join you two on Earth. Antimony: But how will we get there? There’s a ban on traveling there and the Galaxy warp on Earth is only configured to come to Homeworld. Zultanite: Well then we’ll have to do some warp configuration now won’t we? ~End~ The Father Figure (Escapades) Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Escapades Episodes Category:Tol Canon